iRealize Seddie
by Chrisjones2
Summary: Sam and Freddie hate each other, but after something happens, they're not so sure.
1. A Terrible Truth

**An iCarly Story: iRealize**

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Truth**

Narrator's Omniscient POV:

It was 3 in the morning, Carly was in the kitchen making herself a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich when she heard the door swing open. She jumped in fright, it was Sam.

"Hey Carly!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, It's 3 in a morning! What are you doing here?!" Carly replied, sounding quite cantankerous.

"Well, my Mom's outside yelling at a bush to give her pants back."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Sam says, looking at her shoes.

Sam then slipped to Carly's refrigerator and looked for the bag of bacon shed left there yesterday, but it was missing.

"Carly, Where's my bag of bacon?" Sam asked

"Oh, Spencer ate it, he came home from teaching art to kids in an orphanage starving. Apparently the orphans attacked him and stole his lunch."

Then Sam's countenance changed. Carly knew exactly what it meant.

"Sam, Don't!" Carly yelled.

Sam stole Spencer's baseball bat, ran to his door, broke it down, and started beating him with it. Carly could hear Sam yelling "YOU ATE MY BACON!" and Spencer screaming. Sam came out and threw the baseball bat on the floor. Carly glared at her.

"What's the matter with you?" Carly asked, giving her a smirky smile.

"Sorry, You know how I get when people eat my bacon; like the time that dork in the A/V club Ethan when through my backpack and my bacon."

"Oh, I remember that, Ethan's now in the hospital with both his feet broken." Carly said, giving her a look.

"Never mind that, I need to tell you something."

"What's up....?"

**The episode gets better. I'll post another chapter soon, so stay tuned.  
**


	2. What Happened?

**An iCarly Story: iRealize**

**Chapter 2: What Happened...**

**Chapter 1 was really short, because it was an Intro. This will be a little longer (maybe.) Anyway, so the made up character Ethan with appear numerously throughout the story and watch for references to what happens in the real show. I'll be updating some more and maybe even start a new story. Later!**

_"Never mind that, I need to tell you something."_

_"What's up....?"_

Sam sighs, then asks Carly to sit on the couch because she has something serious to tell her.

"Well, you know how I haven't been over in a couple of days,"

"Yeah? I was really worried. I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." Carly said, concerned.

"Yeah, well it's because I was caught mugging Gibby at school. I poured a jar of mayonnaise on his head and told him to give me his lunch money"—

"Why would you do that, Sam?" Carly interrupted, than shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know, I needed money. So anyways, after that A/V nerd, Ethan, told the principal and he called the cops on me. 4 beefy cops showed and pinned me to the ground, Freddie was at his locker and saw my misery, he stormed to the cops and said 'Let her go, fudgebutts!' two cops tried to pin him down too but he called on the other kids to ambush them."

"Did they?" Carly asked

"Yes they did." Sam explained. "They chased them both out of the school. I was suspended from school and grounded for a week. My Mom took my phone, smashed my laptop, and fined me $200."

"Sam, you don't have $200. You still owe me and Freddie $500." Carly pointed out.

"I know," Sam replied "But to pay for it, my Mom's making me do hard work. Like weeding the yard and washing her laundry."

"Your Mom's? That's so disgusting." Carly exclaimed

"I know it is! They're covered with mysterious pink spots. I don't wanna know. So anyway, while mowing my Mom's rat yard, Freddie came and said 'Sam, you're doing chores?' I told him my Mom's making me for what I did to Gibby."

"Understandable." replied Carly.

"Freddie helped me escape, he snuck me out the backyard. My Mom is very strict about chores."

"How can she be? YOU NEVER DO THEM!"

"I know, that's why I'm normally over here."

"Anyway, after what Freddie did, helping me fight those cops and getting me out of Mom-hell, I..."

"What, Sam?" Carly asked, wondering and curious.

"I kind of like Freddie. Now I realize how awesome he is."

"Sam, It's the same thing as Nosby Mosby. You're in love with what he did." Carly tried to explain.

"No, not like Nosby Mosby, I REALLY DO like him."

Just as Sam was done explaining this to Carly, Freddie knocks on the door and comes in. He looks extremely worried.

"Sup Fredwierd!" Sam yells and punches him hard in the shoulder. Freddie yelps in pain.

"Owww!" Sam chuckles at his scream.

"Freddie, It's 3 in the morning, I thought you're bedtime was 9:00." Both Carly and Sam chuckle.

"It is."

"And I also thought that your Mom deadbolts your door from the outside and has a hidden camera secretly recording you!" Sam snickers.

"It's not funny Puckett!" Freddie yells.

"Yeah she does. I used my Galaxy Wars Laser Pointer to take out the camera, then I snuck out the windows, climbed across the ledge, and snuck in." Freddie explained, he was embarrassed.

_The Next day..._

**Hoped you liked it guys! A new chapter will be written in a bit, I have a case of writer's block now. GRRR. Review and give me some ideas so I can write the next chapter!**


	3. Fate has Plans

**An iCarly story: iRealize**

**Chapter 3: Fate has Plans**

_The Next Day,_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were hanging out in Carly's apartment watching this show _Beef, _a show about ham that Sam made them watch.

"Why are we watching this?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, why _are_ we watching this?" Carly also asks, both Carly and Freddie think the show is lame.

"Because, the show is about ham, and this is a new episode. Now be quiet!" Sam screeches.

"But, maybe we should watch something _good_!" Freddie argues

"This is good, Fredfudge!" Sam yells at him, but something in her voice signifies something other than hate.

"Not for us" Carly and Freddie both said in unison.

"Everything about ham is good." Sam tries her best not to smile at Freddie, but it's too hard for her not to smile.

**Sam's POV**

_ Oh god, I think he's awesome and smart. I may have hated him for a while, but I just KNOW he's the one. All that teasing and hurting was because I never knew how to act around him, I hope he understands, I hope he feels that same way about me._

**Narrator's Omniscient POV**

After Carly convinces Sam to go with her to the Groovy Smoothie, Sam declines because she says she wants to hang out with Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asks very confused. Sam NEVER asks to hang out with Freddie.

**This chapter was short because I really don't have much ideas. But the next chapter will be much longer when I have time to write it, leave your reviews here with ideas!**


	4. Suspicions

**An iCarly Story: iRealize**

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

_After Carly convinces Sam to go with her to the Groovy Smoothie, Sam declines because she says she wants to hang out with Freddie._

_"What?" Freddie asks very confused. Sam NEVER asks to hang out with Freddie._

"I _really _want to hang out with Freddie" Sam tells Carly in a begging sort of fashion.

**Freddie's Thoughts**

_ Why would Sam want to hang out with me? Carly's the one who controls the fights between us. With her gone, God knows what she'll do to me. Maybe she's getting me back after I handcuffed her to Gibby still. WHY?! That was a year ago! I've got to get out of here!!_

**Narrator Omniscient POV**

"Freddie, I..." Sam says, being interrupted.

"Alright guys, I'll bring you two back Strawberry Slams! Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" Carly says as she walks out the door.

"Okay, Freddie." Sam says, walking towards him. Sam _did _try to look her best, a pair of her best jeans and a nice clean t-shirt she borrowed from Carly. But the girl charm wasn't working. Freddie was still as scared as ever.

"Uhhh, Sam, SAM!" Freddie yells as Sam keeps on walking closer to him. He was cornered on the couch.

"SAM, What are you going to do to me? I don't want to die, I'm only 15!!" Freddie yells.

"No, Freddie, no pranks, I'm not going to kill you. I need to tell you something."

"What?" Freddie says, still scared. _She may be catching me off-guard._ He thought. When it comes to Sam, Freddie is paranoid.

"Would you teaching me some tech stuff?" Sam says.

Then she smiles. A smile that neither Carly and Freddie never knew she could do. She looked _right_ into his eyes.

_What? Since when did Sam want to learn Tech Stuff?_ He thought to himself_, and why is she smiling? I thought she hated me._

"Okay, What do you want to know Sam?" Freddie says. Sam dosed off in thought. Not listening to Freddie.

**Sam's Thoughts**

_Gosh, he's so cute. I really don't even know what I just asked him, All I know is that I get to spend time with him. _

**Narrator's Omniscient POV**

"Sam?!?" Freddie asks over and over again. Sam had dosed off for about a minute.

"Yes, Freddie?" Sam said, in an amorous voice.

_Since when did she call me Freddie, she always calls me Freddumb, Freddork, Fredfudge, Fredichini, Freducation, Fredemame, Fredword, Fredbag, and other weird names like that. She never calls me Freddie. _Freddie thought to himself. He knew something was up.

"What do you want to know, Sam?"

"Um, how to... ummm..... nevermind that, let's watch a movie!" Sam said, stuttering.

"Okaaaaayyy." Freddie said suspiciously

"Okay, Freddie, this is going to sound really crazy, but.... I.... LIKE YOU OKAY!" Sam said, looking like she had gotten something major off her chest.

Freddie just stared dumbfounded at her. He craned his neck around to see if anyone was around. No one was there.

"How long?" Freddie asked

"Ever since, you helped me with those cops, and helping me escape from my Mom's."

"Sam, this is _just_ like Nosby Mosby. You like what I did, not me." Freddie explained.

"No, Freddie, this is _not _like that, I like YOU, not what you did." Sam said. Freddie sighed.

Then they kissed, not like the kiss Sam and Freddie shared a year ago, but a passionate kiss, a kiss that seemed to last forever.

**Chapter 4, large and in charge people! By the way, this is NOT the end of the story. It will be longer, I promise. I may be starting a new story soon as well. This story goes on.**


	5. Confrontations

**An iCarly Story: iRealize**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

_Then they kissed, not like the kiss Sam and Freddie shared a year ago, but a passionate kiss, a kiss that seemed to last forever._

She released her kiss. Freddie just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. _Why?_ He thought.

"You swore we'd never do that again Sam. Remember, out on the balcony?" Freddie looked at Sam.

"Yeah, but, back then we hated each other." Sam says, then she tells Freddie in a loving way.

"But, _I _don't hate you now." Sam says, smiling. Sam then pounces on Freddie as a cat would catch his prey. They started kissing agair. Just as Freddie was reaching for her shirt, Carly barges in with two large smoothies. Caught at the sight of them, Carly stares with eyes as wide as coffee saucers. Sam screams for a solid minute and then dashes upstairs in a frenzy. Freddie just stands there, frozen. After about a minute, Carly tries to interrogate Freddie but only manages to mumble half sentences.

"How did.... Why.... How.... Sam?!" Carly was trying to ask Freddie but nothing was coming out.

"Well, when Sam said she wanted to talk to me, she told me she liked me. And then she kissed me, very passionately."

"Freddie, I saw you trying to take off her shirt, I thought you hated her, and I thought you were in love with me."

"Well, we never really _hated_ each other. We are Frenemies."

"Frenemies?

"A mix of friends and enemies. We hated each other, but we didn't."

"Oh," Carly said with a hint of jealousy. "But now, clearly, you two are _more _than 'Frenemies.'"

"Not _yet._" Freddie winked.

Carly sighed.

Later in the evening, Sam and Freddie were in the iCarly studio alone. Freddie was updating the iCarly website and Sam was sitting there, doing nothing.

"So, about what happened earlier, Sam?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Yeah, What?"  
"Is it genuine? I mean, you always hated me, or did you?"

"I only hated you all this time, because I felt so nervous around you." Sam smiled and begins to kiss Freddie, this would mark the beginning of a relationship that thrives.

**Oh my god, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have a life with school, family, and friends. And was Sam out of character? Yes she was. Crushes can do a lot. :) Well, bye.**


End file.
